Cocytus
by CherrytreesButterfly
Summary: "Cast the Cruciatus, boy," Alecto Carrow snarled. Neville stared in horror at the little Hufflepuff first-year who lay curled into a ball, shaking on the ground in front of him. Neville thought her name was Annabel Entwhistle. "Now!" The girl's shoulders shook even harder as she began whimpering.


**Author's Note: **This was written for round two of the Test Your Limits Competition II.

**PROMPT:** Cocytus

Cocytus is the river of Wailing where lost souls wander, crying and screaming.

_For this round you will be writing about the single most painful moment of a character's existence. (Either physically or emotionally.)_

* * *

And I know that stillness shatters

We have all been frightened by the

The sound of footsteps on the pavement of our lives

I stand and fight

I'm not afraid to die

Elochai, bury me tonight

- Disturbed(Pain Redefined)

"Cast the Cruciatus, boy," Alecto Carrow snarled. Neville stared in horror at the little Hufflepuff first-year who lay curled into a ball, shaking on the ground in front of him. Neville thought her name was Annabel Entwhistle. "Now!" The girl's shoulders shook even harder as she began whimpering.

"No," Neville whispered. This was the final straw. He was a Gryffindor. It was time for him to take a stand. No longer could he sit idly by. "No," he repeated more firmly, determination blazing in his eyes.

"No? Then you shall pay the price," Alecto sneered, her lips curling into a cruel smile. She flicked her wand and cast a muttered spell.

A long strip of leather shot out of the end of her wand. Her eyes flicked to her brother who stood watching. He stepped forward and cast a quick incarcerous, tying Neville's wrists and feet together. Alecto pulled her arm back, and then quickly snapped it forward. _Crack_. Neville's eyes watered as he felt the sting against his back. Annabel was watching him with wide, scared eyes. Neville held her stare, and knew he had to stay strong.

On the fourth lash, he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.

On the seventh lash, he fell forward onto his knees.

On his thirteenth lash, he could tell the whip had cut through his shirt and was now striking bare skin.

On his twentieth lash, he finally cried out as the whip lacerated his back.

Alecto lowered her arm. "Let's try this again, boy. Cast the Cruciatus," she demanded. His back throbbed, red hot and painful.

"No," Neville gasped out. "I'd rather swallow broken glass." Alecto snarled as she raised her arm again.

"Very well."

Neville began to lose count of the lashes. All he could feel was each sting of the whip, the throbbing sensation, the pain, and the whispering sensation of blood trickling down his back. Neville bit his lip hard, determined not to cry out again. He could feel the cold stone beneath his hands and knees. His nails scraped the surface, searching for something to grip onto for some bit of relief, and failing. Sweat dripped down his forehead and onto the floor below him. Neville stared at the droplets and attempted to block out blow after stinging blow that rained down upon him.

"It's time for you to embrace the new order, boy. The Dark Lord will reign triumphant. Your family may be blood traitors, but I'm sure if you beg for forgiveness he will spare you. After all, it would be a shame to see the pure line of Longbottom die out," Alecto sneered, as she paused for a brief moment.

"I would rather die than serve that monster," Necille snarled.

"You would be lucky to serve him," Alecto screeched. Neville's retort turned into a scream as she suddenly gave him another stinging blow.

"You are unworthy to serve him," she shrieked. "How dare you disrespect him!" She raised the whip high above her head and brought it down one last time. The force of it caused Neville to collapse flat on the ground. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears and dimly registered Alecto screaming at him to get up. He saw her raise her arm one last time before his vision blurred and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**End** **Note: **If any of you enjoy writing, you should check out the OWL competition. Sign-ups end on the 27th of July. There's a link on my profile page.


End file.
